A Noxian Never Forgets A Friend
by Wandering Letters
Summary: From my days as a teenager I've had my eyes on the red-haired femme fatale of Noxus. I was glad I was able to repay the debt I owed her despite her doing it out of the kindness of her heart. A summoner's view of the Sinister Blade and how he lets Katarina know how he feels about her.


**(A/N): Hello again readers! As I said in We Are Not So Different, I'm writing some stories involving my favorite female champions. The next female champion on the list is Katarina! I've been playing League Of Legends since she first hit the store and she's been one of my favorite champions to play with and I'm sure you all know how easy it was to get a pentakill with her. Anyway, if you guys still haven't checked out We Are Not So Different, I'd love it if you would give it read!**

**Anyway, here's my second attempt at a League Of Legends fanfiction! Oh and just for a quick announcement, I may make these oneshots into twoshots with lemons. Let me know if you guys would like that or not with your review or a PM. I tried to capture a softer side of Katarina here so forgive me if she's a bit OOC.**

**Hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

**A Noxian Never Forgets A Friend**

"Another match Summoner?" said Katarina.

I nodded my head in agreement. She had just arrived in the lobby area after I chose to summon her. Katarina was remarkable warrior and I had been selecting her many times as of late.

"Before we begin I'd like to ask you something Summoner," she said.

I looked at her, my hood still hiding my face completely from her.

"Ever since we started working together you haven't said much...I'm curious as to why," she said.

"I have nothing to say," I replied.

I couldn't tell her who I was; I felt as if I wasn't worthy of being her Summoner if she knew exactly who I was. I had been eyeing the red-haired femme fatale of Noxus ever since we were younger...

* * *

**_Nine Years Ago_**

_"Very good Katarina, your accuracy has improved!" commended the trainer._

_The girl smiled devilishly as she stepped back to throw again. I sat down at a nearby tree to watch her train in my usual spot; I had been coming to watch her train for a long time now. I knew it was creepy and it was unhealthy to get my hopes up for a daughter of a Noxian general but I just couldn't help myself; she was just so graceful with everything she did._

* * *

**_One Day In That Same Week_**

_"Get out of here you worthless pile of trash!" growled a man._

_I found myself on the floor, struggling to get up from the beating I took before. I had taken a turn to visit a good friend of mine who just so happened to have one of those overprotective boyfriends who loved to show off their muscle. It wasn't uncommon for people as timid as I am to get bullied in the streets of Noxus. I rose to my feet and wiped the blood from my face as I limped towards the exit but he stopped me._

_"What the hell are you doing with Serena?" he growled as he grabbed my shirt and held me by the collar._

_"Let him go," said a female voice._

_My eyes widened as I recognized that voice almost instantly. The boy turned around to be face to face none other than Katarina._

_"You gonna make me?" he said._

_"I'm not going to ask again...I'm just going to make you suffer," she said._

_The tone in which she said that made a chill go down my spine but at the very same time, a warmth go to my cheeks. She sounded protective but at the same time, she sounded like she was waiting for him to give her a reason to hurt him._

_"Really? I'm gonna enjoy shutting that pretty little mouth of yours," he said._

_He dropped me and charged at her. I looked up to see the two figures moving but at that point, my vision was blurring. I didn't hear Katarina grunt in pain or anything apart from what sounded like her throwing a kick or punch. The boy was grunting in agony and within a minute or two, a loud thud indicated that one of them fell down. I felt a hand roughly grab my shoulder and drag me to my feet._

_"You alright?"_

_I was relieved that it was Katarina._

_"Yeah...thanks," I said._

_My eyes focused on her beautiful face. Her blue eyes were something I could get lost in and even though she was clearly not amused by my lack of backbone or skill, she was concerned._

_"You're the boy who's been watching me train for these past few years right? By the large tree beside the military camp on the hill?" she asked._

_I nodded and she had a smirk on her face._

_"You need to get stronger...you're not going to survive in Noxus being so timid," she said._

_She released her hold on my shoulder._

_"What's your name?" she asked._

_"Max Welnor," I replied._

_She smiled._

_"Cute name," she said._

_She looked at her watch as I turned away to hide the crimson shade of my face._

_"I better get going...I have training in five minutes and my dad will get angry if I'm late," she said._

_"Katarina," I said._

_She turned to face me._

_"Thank you...we'll meet again," I said._

_With another smirk on her face, she ran off._

* * *

**Present Time**

"Time to get our hands dirty!" she said.

I nodded as I teleported her to Summoner's Rift but I shook her hand firmly, wishing her good luck. I did this because it wasn't all the time I remained in control of her actions; she was extremely capable of handling things in her own though she was humble enough to know when I ask me for help. As the battle went on, I couldn't help but remember the time when I was able to repay her for helping me...

* * *

_**Three Years Ago**_

_"You're surrounded! It's over!" said a bandit._

_I watched silently in the trees. I followed the loud footsteps of a pursuit through a small forest outside of Noxus. After six years of intense training, I had become quite a skilled warrior. I listened to Katarina's words and trained myself extensively. I decided to pick up a sword and shortblade to train and I we extremely proficient with both of them. I trained myself to feel right and home anywhere I was, especially in the trees. I moved closer and to my astonishment, the person the bandits were chasing was nine other than Katarina. She didn't look very confident and I noticed the outfit she was wearing had plenty of slots for daggers but all of them were empty. She was surrounded by six bandits and she seemed borderline exhausted though she did her best to hide it._

_"Today we will capture the infamous Sinister Blade...and maybe I can have my way with her," said one of the larger bandits._

_I heard enough. I focused my energy and leaped from the tree I hid myself in. The whistle of the wind against the cloak I wore to hide my identity alerted the bandits and they immediately turned to see me land. I didn't give them a chance to react before I dashed and swiftly knocked out two of them; I saw no reason to murder them._

_"Who the hell are you?" said one of them._

_I responded by landing a swift kick into his face before turning and dashing to another and swiftly taking him down as well. One of the swung a bastard sword and I swiftly unsheathed my sword and blocked it with both my hands backing the blade. In my reverse grip style of learning, it was incredibly difficult for me to hold a large sword up but I managed to sweep his legs before punching him hard in the face, sending him flying a short distance. The sixth bandit threw a dagger at me and it managed to graze my face as it passed. I didn't realize the wind blew my hood off and I swiftly took the last one down before sheathing my sword._

_"Why did you help me?" she demanded._

_I raised my hood again and pulled a mask over my mouth._

_"A Noxian never forgets a friend," I said._

_I was thankful that my voice had changed since we last met._

_"What? Who are you!" she demanded._

_I threw my shortblade to without looking back. The fact that it didn't fall to the floor meant that she caught it._

_"Keep that and never forget," I said._

_Before she could say anything else, I walked away without looking back._

* * *

**Present Time**

"Summoner? Are you there?" said Katarina.

I snapped my mind from its trance.

"My apologies Katarina, I was thinking about something else," I said.

"We just won the match and you haven't teleported me back yet," she said.

I immediately cast the teleportation spell and she appeared in a flash of blue light.

"Summoner...is there a place we can speak in private?" she asked.

I nodded to her before teleporting us both to my quarters. She seemed impressed.

"You Summoners are really treated like royalty here," she said.

I sat on my bed and it wasn't long before she joined me after examining the various decorations I had in my room.

"Is there a reason you wanted to speak Katarina?" I asked.

She nodded.

"I want something from you," she said.

"What is it?" I asked.

Her eyes focused on me.

"To see your face," she said.

"Why?" I asked.

"You and I have been partners for over two years and I want to know more about you," she said.

I was very reluctant to listen to her.

"I don't usually care about my Summoners because the majority of them annoy me to no end but you've been the least annoying...in fact I may even go as far to say that you're my favorite," she said.

I blushed profusely at her words.

"I don't think I should," I said.

"Why not?" she demanded.

I rose to my feet.

"Because I don't think I'm worthy of your attention," I said.

"Summoner...I don't usually say things like this and if you're going to refuse me I'm going to make you take that hood off," she said with an angry growl.

She instantly appeared in front of me and lunged at me in an attempt to remove the hood. I sidestepped her but she instantly recovered and grabbed my hands. I struggled to keep her away from me but I managed to throw her off. Se came at me again and swept me off my feet. I instantly recovered and managed to pivot on my heel and regain my balance before grabbing her hands and shoving her to the bed, pinning her completely.

"I would never have thought you were strong Summoner," she said.

I was silent as I took in her features. Her long red hair hadn't changed after all these years and her ocean colored eyes continued to draw me in. Her body had developed into what men all over Noxus could only dream of having in their beds or even in their presence. Curves everywhere and throw in the fact that even though she was sadistic, her smile had the ability to warm my heart.

"You know who I am Katarina," I said.

"If I knew then I wouldn't be asking you to remove your hood," she said.

I moved my hands from hers but leaned over her still. She raised her hands but unlike before when she was aggressive, she raised and stopped them half way, as if asking me if it was alright to do so. I nodded and she reached up and moved the hood from my head, revealing me face. Her eyes widened.

"...Max? Is that you?" she said in shock.

I nodded and smiled at her. She seemed overjoyed in her eyes but her pride would never allow her to have a giddy reaction.

"How did you get that scar on your cheek?" she asked.

"Three years ago," I replied.

Her eyes widened again as she pieced everything together.

"You...you were the one who saved me from those bandits?" she said.

"Yes...it was me," I said.

I leaned off of her and turned away.

"I'm sorry for-"

I didn't even get to finish before she slapped me. That slap was hands down the most powerful one I've felt in my entire life.

"You imbecile! Why would you hide yourself from me! Do you know how much I've missed seeing you around!" she growled.

The crack in her voice indicated that she was sobbing.

"I'm sorry Katarina...I didn't think I was worthy after what happened when we were young," I said.

I didn't get to say anything else before she roughly pulled me into a deep kiss. This kiss screamed lust but I knew that she wasn't doing it for that reason; her pride and attitude would never allow her to be too soft to anyone unless they were truly important to her. She moved away from me before pulling out the very same shortblade I gave to her three years ago.

"I didn't let it out of my sight once since that night..." she said.

I pushed it back to her.

"It's yours," I said.

She looked at me as if she expected me to take it back without a second thought.

"I left Noxus for six years to train myself so I could one day return the favor you did me all those years ago...I never expected to join the League Of Legends and to find you here," I said.

"Why did you join?" she asked.

"I wanted to do something of worth and to one day be able to be worthy of you," I said.

I turned away with a very uneasy feeling inside of me; despite her kissing me I had no idea if she meant it affectionately or it was because that was how she greeted an old friend. My face locked with the ground. I felt her hand raise my chin up and she had a look that was both loving but also annoyed.

"Stop being an idiot and kiss me," she said.

She didn't have to tell me twice as I pulled her roughly against my body and captured her lips once more. Our heated kiss caused us to remove our now hot clothing. Katarina wore her famous referee outfit and she was left in a black tanktop and a pair of short shorts. I was left in my black shirt and long pants as she pushed me onto the bed and continued to kiss me feverishly. It was getting too intense for my heart to take and I reluctantly broke away to catch my breath.

"A Noxian never forgets a friend," she whispered.

"Am I just a friend to you?" I asked.

She smiled seductively but also lovingly.

"You're my Summoner...and more," she whispered.

I smiled.

"All these years I never would've thought I had a chance with you; you have nobles and most likely 80% of Noxian men and many many others chasing you down," I said.

"And of all of them...you're the only one I care about ," she said.

I smiled and pulled her in once more. She pulled my hands to her body, encouraging me to touch and hold her as she slipped her tongue into my mouth. At that moment, Katarina Du Couteau became the best thing I had ever tasted. Our heated kissing caused me to douse the lights with my mind and we removed our clothes right down to our underwear. My eyes were glued to her almost ridiculously flawless body as she roughly kissed me again. I reluctantly pulled away, choosing not to give into my lusty desires.

"I'm exhausted from the 50 matches we did today..." I said.

To my surprise, she smiled at me.

"It's alright Max...there's plenty of time to get to the point," she said with a seductive wink.

I looked at her nervously as she turned her back to me. She reached back for my hand and I immediately cuddled her close to me.

"Goodnight," she said.

"You're not so sinister," I teased.

She turned around to face me.

"Don't test your luck Summoner,"


End file.
